


Seekers after Truth

by Wand_of_Willow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wand_of_Willow/pseuds/Wand_of_Willow
Summary: With international crisis drawing near, a highly skilled and underprepared family tries to carry on with their daily lives while trying to save the world. From Hogwarts to New York to London to Rio, trouble seems to follow our heroes wherever they go. People who seek truth, justice, and love, however, will always have a reason to keep fighting...even if it's on the other side of an ocean, ideology, or misunderstanding.





	1. Forward motion

Footsteps on the wet stone of the viaduct were practically the only indication that eight people were making their way to the school grounds. Just one voice carried forward from the back of the crew: the overly companionable one belonging to Flamel, who was valiantly attempting to make conversation with Nagini. 

The maledictus, for her part, hadn’t made a sound since their arrival at the castle. Left alone in the Great Hall for the hour Newt had been in Dumbledore’s office, the rest of the crew attempted to fill the empty air with light conversation, albeit with mixed success. Nagini didn’t engage with the stilted questions about the cities of Paris, New York, and London. The weather in each place didn’t interest her in the slightest. Nor did she particularly care about the popular tourist attractions at each spot. She kept her thoughts locked up tight inside her. She slouched her shoulders in and kept her arms tight to her body, as if to close herself off from the rest of the group. She maintained that posture even now as they walked. A cue clearly missed by the ancient alchemist. 

Yusuf strode along beside Jacob, though the two did not even spare a passing glance. The shorter man ambled on with a look of resignation, the wonder and confusion he experienced upon their arrival having faded with his confrontation of the sobering circumstance that brought them there. Yusuf, for his part, kept his eyes trained squarely in front of him, where Newt and Dumbledore strode with purpose. Their grey attire matched the gloomy sky and the gloomy mood. Nobody dared call attention to the tension that lingered heavily between the two men. As for his appearances, Dumbledore donned what would have been a convincingly cool façade, but his hesitance to make conversation with Newt betrayed his true feelings. Newt, however, put forth no effort to mask his distaste for the whole situation. He wore the closest thing to a scowl he could muster, eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly downturned. His grip on his suitcase was unusually tight in his left hand, seemingly placed there on purpose to create a barrier between himself and his old professor. 

The smell of wet grass in the courtyard they entered held very specific memories for Theseus, ones that he didn’t much care to relive right now. Of a time when he actually had friends. When he could run around and laugh and play without shouldering the weight of all the atrocities of the world. Weight that someone had come along to finally help him bear. Weight made intrinsically lighter by her reminder that there was light in this dark world. That love and friendship were real and attainable and worth fighting for. And fight she had. He considered turning around and heading alone back to the Great Hall when his opportunity was cut short by Dumbledore’s voice:

“Let’s have a look at the beast, shall we?”

Newt pursed his lips and set his case down in the middle of the grass. Tina emerged from where she’d hidden herself at the back of the pack, cradling an injured niffler in her right arm, and motioned for the others to stand back just before the zouwu came roaring to the surface. Nagini gasped and grabbed Yusuf’s arm. He gave a few uncomfortable pats to her hand, which she quickly withdrew. The creature circled the perimeter of the grounds like a raging river of orange and red ribbons before alerting to the jingle of the feathered kitty toy. She roared forward and screeched to a stop before Newt, who promptly dropped the lure back into the case. With the zouwu safely recaptured only seconds after her explosive release, Dumbledore broke past Tina’s barricade and placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder, which earned him a sharp glare from the magizoologist. 

“She’s surely a fine creature, just as you said.”

Newt recognized the glimmer in Dumbledore’s eyes. It was mischievous. Scheming. Decidedly up to something. “You’re not using my creatures for any of your clever plots, professor. I won’t allow it. I agreed to show you the zouwu as a matter of strictly academic interest.”

Dumbledore gave a hum in acknowledgement, which set Newt fuming. It was a slight sound, but it spoke volumes. It said that his concerns were a minor inconvenience that could be easily swept aside with just a little persuasion. Well, perhaps he could be convinced about illegal travel to Paris given additional incentives, but nothing could ever justify weaponizing his life’s work. He was in charge of his creatures, and that would never change.

Newt scanned the small crowd, most of whom looked varying degrees of scared or amazed by the spectacle they’d witnessed. All except one, who was busy negotiating with the niffler over a pearly button on her blouse, which peeked out from where her stark leather trench coat shrouded her whole body. She looked conflicted as she gently pushed his paw away with a finger, being mindful of his injuries. Newt’s scowl softened slightly with the knowledge that he’d made the right decision in handing him off before disappearing with Dumbledore. She was whispering something to the creature, though Newt couldn’t make out what it was. The silence must have persisted for a second too long, because Yusuf finally spoke up to ask after their lodging.

At this, Tina’s attention snapped back to the people standing next to her, and she gave a concerned look to Nagini, who had once again had retreated into her small personal bubble. 

“Yes, well, we’ve been making arrangements for you over the course of the day. Unfortunately the dormitories and common rooms have newly become occupied by students, as is the way of things come September, but I’ve ensured that adequate space is prepared for each of you in spare offices around the castle. I trust you will find everything to your liking.” He turned to address the rest of the group. “You are all safe at Hogwarts.”

“Exactly how secure are these offices? We can’t afford any mishaps with Newt’s case, and it‘s probably be best if we keep its contents hushed up. The creatures and the children have to be kept safe if we’re gonna be here a few days.”

Newt wanted to collapse in relief every time he heard Tina use his given name after so much time being “Mr. Scamander,” and prior to that not being addressed at all for months. Only this time, his knees actually did buckle a little thanks to his state of general exhaustion. He bent down to click the latches on his case and take it in hand as he spoke: “I promise you, Tina, that after New York I’ve taken steps to ensure that my case is both muggle and niffler-proof. Not to worry.”

She gave him a small smile, which set his heart to fluttering. He had seen it before just hours ago, still in Paris, when the ragged bunch gathered around the fountain awaiting word on their portkey arrangements. There was so much still unsaid, but he was almost certain that the worst of their misunderstanding was cleared up. She knew now that he hadn’t gotten engaged. She didn’t ridicule his Salamander eyes comment. In fact, she finished it. They’d fought side-by-side, a well-synchronized machine, just as they were nine months ago in New York. She just might be the most special woman on the planet. The growth of a soft smile on his lips skidded to a halt as he remembered the one thing he’d gotten no closure on: that man Queenie had mentioned. That auror. Dare he even ask? If that thought hadn’t been enough to sour what had a been a content few moments of contemplation and sustained eye contact between the two, Dumbledore’s voice was sure to paste the frown back on Newt’s face. 

“All unused rooms in the castle are enchanted to grant access only to certain witches and wizards. The charms have been updated so that each of you will be the only ones able to open or close the doors using your wands.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Tina saw Nagini’s head drop to look down at her empty hands. Her heart went out to the young woman; she could recognize false bravery when she saw it. This woman needed an ally. 

“Is a wand the only way to unlock the doors, professor?” She said this giving a slight nod in Nagini’s direction. Dumbledore looked puzzled for a fraction of a second. The flicker went unnoticed by anyone but Newt, who felt an incredible amount of satisfaction. Leave it to his Tina to ask a straightforward yet unexpected question for which Dumbledore wasn’t fully prepared. The professor trained his focus on the raven-haired maledictus, who kept her eyes to the ground. Sensing she was now the center of attention, she lifted her head first to look at Tina, who gave her a warm smile and nod. She snapped her gaze to Dumbledore and spoke with a low and steady voice:

“I don’t have one.”

Nagini’s calm and shy exterior masked an inner turmoil that Tina could only hope to understand some day, at least enough to be of some help. This woman clearly cared very much for Credence, and Credence trusted her to some degree. What was the nature of their relationship, anyway? Had they become friends in the circus? What had they gone through at the hands of that wretched ringmaster?  
With Dumbledore’s assurances that something else could be worked out for Nagini, the group started heading back. Tina placed her free hand—that is, the one not occupied by a now gently snoring niffler—gingerly between Nagini’s shoulder blades, giving her enough of a start to cause Tina to immediately withdraw the gesture of comfort. Both women whispered “sorry” at the same time, and Nagini sped up her steps a little to join Yusuf, Theseus, and Jacob in silence.

Left at the back of the pack, an opportunity finally presented itself. Taking a steadying breath, Newt resolved to not let his chance get away. “Tina, might I have a word for just a moment?”  
Her heart thumped at the sound of him unexpectedly so close behind her. She turned her head to find his eyes and slowed to a stop. She adjusted the niffler slightly in her arms, shifting him more securely to the crook of her elbow, and waited for Newt to continue.

“Tina, about the records room.”

She smiled. A breathtaking, warm smile that let her dimples make an appearance. 

“Yes?” 

“Well I—I can’t help but feel that we were somewhat interrupted.”

“I guess we might’ve been.” She took a half step closer, just as she had not a day prior. “Salamander eyes?” That spark she used to have when teasing him returned, and it transported him back to that rooftop in New York when she’d chuckled about Dougal’s name. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes well, what I meant to say is, you have beautiful eyes. And you’re beautiful. Probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. And I’ve—I’d been losing sleep at night with worry for you. Not knowing whether you were angry with me for my comment about aurors or whether you’d been hurt and I had no way of knowing...it was maddening. And to find out it was all because of some stupid magazine, well I’ll write to the editors first thing tomorrow. I’m sorry that I let that hurt you, Tina. I should’ve kept writing. I feel—well, I feel that I failed you. As a friend.”

All the air was sucked out of her lungs as soon as he began to speak. Beautiful. The most beautiful, even. Losing sleep? He wasn’t meeting her eyes, but she could see through his fringe how his brows furrowed with the effort of making these confessions.

“You couldn’t have done anything, Newt. You didn’t even know the damn thing had been printed! I should have reached out to you instead of letting myself stew over it. I did some dumb things when I should have known better. If I’d have just asked— ”

“Well, clearly I had done something wrong if I made it possible for you to believe even for a second that I would marry another woman.” She raised her eyebrows at his interruption and he panicked, “Not that I—I just mean—there was nothing between me and Leta anymore and if I gave any indication that there was, I—well, it was unintentional. And surely I would not have kept such a significant development in my life from you in light of our—of our friendship. I assure you that I have no plans to marry anyone at all.” He cringed and she opened her mouth so say something. “Not that it’s—I mean—sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just—“

“Hey, hey, Newt,” she put her arm on his shoulder and gave him a little laugh. “It’s alright. I get it.”

“You do?” She nodded. “Good, good, that’s...that’s good.”

“Let’s just move on from all that now, okay?”

“Yes, right. Moving on.”

Tina gave him another bright smile when the niffler stirred in her arms. It groggily sniffed in Newt’s direction, and the two shared a slight chuckle. “Newt, I think he wants his mommy,”

He took a step closer to help her transfer the niffler securely to his own arms. He tried to keep himself steady for the niffler’s sake, even if the way their arms and hands brushed sent enough electricity through his body to topple him over. Merlin, when did it get this bad?

She reached over to scratch the creature’s belly as Newt shifted to a more comfortable position before she turned to keep pace with the group. As the distance between them grew he felt his head grow hot and his thoughts dissolve into a chaotic haze. What were you thinking? ‘Beautiful.’ He should have complimented her intelligence or her wit or her heart! A woman like Tina doesn’t just want to hear beautiful. She deserves something more complete. And he even said ‘probably the most beautiful.’ ‘Probably!’ He didn’t even say it with certainty! And “marrying another woman”, what had possessed him? What a terrible way to phrase things. He almost made it better and then the not marrying at all! Bloody hell.


	2. A harsh mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long days often give way to difficult nights...

Tina hadn’t thought it necessary to cast a silencing charm on the door last night. It had been so uncannily silent that she felt the need to tiptoe the three steps from the door to her cot, and she even cringed as the slight squeak of the springs tore through the air when she sat down. Now, lying awake listening to an endless stream of children hurrying down the hall for breakfast, she sincerely regretted it. 

Unsurprisingly, she spent most of the night in a state of restlessness. Her delirium filled her mind with ribbons of black smoke and electric blue flames. Faces dissolving into a dark haze. The humidity in the air made it impossible for the sweat to evaporate off her body, so she was left with the white linens donated by the hospital wing stuck to every crease in her body. Only after several hours of tossing and turning did exhaustion finally drag her down into a dreamless slumber that, upon waking, felt like five short minutes of death. To be woken from such a blissful, longed-for state with the sun so low on the horizon seemed a crime.

She rolled over and covered her head with her pillow, knowing that she would never get back to sleep even if she reached out for her wand and muffled the door now. Dumbledore had said they could reconvene in the Room of Requirement at 10 a.m., when all the students would be in class and they could eat and plan undisturbed. There was a pang in her stomach; she couldn’t bring herself to eat last night and she knew she was in good company. Hardly anyone had touched their food besides Dumbledore and Flamel. She was desperately hungry. She was desperately decaffeinated. 

***

“Now now, wait your turn you little menaces! Will you leave your father alone, please? That’s no way to behave.” Newt’s pleas went completely disregarded by the army of hungry young nifflers, who continued to climb all over their poor father’s back for a chance to swipe at the grass feed that was being placed in front of him. Newt sighed and pitched a fistful of it back towards their lair, which the babies excitedly followed. The niffler let out some pleased squeaks as he finally got to enjoy his own dinner. He hardly had the energy to move in and out of the burrow since the medicine Newt administered last night, let alone to fight off his over-excited brood. “Eat up, old boy. You’ll be good as new in no time.” 

The case was still illuminated by the orange glow of sunset, and with the nifflers settled, he’d just finished his evening rounds. He made a good show of donning his pajamas and settling down in his shed with a cup of herbal tea, but it took only minutes alone with his thoughts to prove he needed a distraction. He ended up in the mooncalf habitat; for surely his nocturnal friends could keep him company. And that they did. The herd was settled placidly on the hill, gazing reverently at the sky with their bulging blue eyes, and he sat himself down among them to join in their favorite and singular pastime. He told them the tragic story of a girl who shone through the darkness, even if the light were just a clever illusion the whole time. An illusion even more convincing than the false moon above their heads.

***

Nagini’s door was locked and chained at her own behest. She had smiled sweetly when Tina protested the arrangement, but this would still have been the more secure option even if she had been able to use her wand.

It was dark and musty on the third floor. Dumbledore assured her that this was the least frequented corner of the castle and was strictly off limits to students. Most of the doors were permanently locked, but there was one storage closet near the stairwell that was occasionally used by the caretaker. The cramped quarters did not bother her. Nor did the lack of windows. She would wake up naturally when the time came, and hopefully that would be well before Tina came to unlock the door. Coiled up under a shelf, her long, slick body rose and fell almost imperceptibly with the slow rhythm of her breathing. Her mind was blank.

***

A treasure trove of eighteenth-century volumes lined an oaken bookshelf tucked away in the corner, each book glazed in dust. The first thing he saw upon opening the door last night was the cot, dressed in white hospital linens with a set of pajamas folded neatly on top. The sterility of it all seemed out of place against the dark stone walls, ancient wooden table and elegantly carved chairs, and the towers of boxes precariously reaching to the ceiling. He walked along the various shelving units, watching as his reflection was distorted in the bizarrely shaped glassware he found there. 

When he came upon the books, his shoulders released some of the tension they’d been holding for the last few hours. Stroking the worn out spine of a particularly thin volume, he warred with himself. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to clear his mind before bed. But was he even allowed to read these? To learn about this fascinating and dangerous world he’d entered was an exciting prospect. But was this knowledge meant to be shared with the likes of him? Could he even begin to understand the things he read? What would Tina say if she knew…

The old chairs around the desk played host to a growing pile of books as the long night wore on.

***  
Yusuf scowled as he bent over the shattered teacup on the floor. He was wrong. Abjectly, pathetically, embarrassingly wrong. After so many years—after a lifetime of searching, he was so close to fulfilling his destiny. He would never be able to fulfil it. That right was stolen from him without him even knowing. The last decades of his life had been an sham. Futile. Hopeless. The knowledge that Corvus was dead was no consolation. It should have been him to do it. What had it all been for? What had he truly hoped to win by killing this boy?

He’d tried to write down everything that had happened. He always organized his thoughts better in writing, and he certainly had plenty of information to process. Even in the sewer in Paris he plastered the walls with his notes and plans. With all the information written out so plainly, the dots seemed to connect themselves. And yet this one missing detail would have rearranged every line. He was wrong. He rubbed a piece of curved ceramic between his fingers. Shattered.

***

Theseus slept in a chair. He’d learned to sleep upright at his desk for those long nights in the office. He’d perfected the art of the ten-minute power nap. The art of a sleepless night on high alert. 

To sleep lying down tonight, alone in a cot in an abandoned room in a castle from his childhood…it would be like rubbing salt in a wound. And so he slept sitting up. He’s on a mission, you see. He’s at work and this is part of his job. It’s all a temporary state. Permanence is an illusion. Constant vigilance is a necessity. 

He was already writing a report to the Ministry in his head. Making a list of the people he would have to meet with. Thinking about who would be in charge of what. Deciding which cases could be delegated to less important aurors to free up his most essential personnel. He would have to contact President Picquery; her people were involved, too. He was going to have a nightmare of a time explaining away his brother’s intrusion into the French Ministry. 

His brother…his parents. They didn’t know. Over the last few months as the MOM was quietly ramping up their response to the international threats, he’d come to understand the importance of family. He needed his family. He had wanted it to grow, but the one he had was good. Getting better, anyway. He needed that strength. He needed them. He needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, I was originally going to post this chapter and the next as one, but the next one got a little unwieldy and I decided to split it up. Thank you to those who are reading and have left comments! I hope you continue enjoying. I also post updates on my Tumblr, @neighborhood-newtina-reblogger.


	3. Interstitial space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting, a class, and a conversation

The grandeur of the Room of Requirement seemed wasted by seating only eight people around a large round table. A full English breakfast was provided, and everyone took the opportunity to compensate for last night’s lackluster appetites. There was no pretense of small talk; Dumbledore set them to business straight away. He filled the group in on what he and Newt had discussed upon their arrival. He revealed less about the origin of the blood pact, but turned immediately to Flamel for his insights. The old alchemist droned on, sending an endless stream of questions to Dumbledore as he examined the silver pendant floating before his eyes. After every few questions, Flamel muttered a spell that caused a faint glow to surround the pact before quickly expiring.

The cycle of questions, answers, and spells repeated and repeated until Newt began to feel fatigued. He discreetly cast a glance at the others around the table. Tina, Theseus, and Yusuf all listened intently. Nagini seemed to be putting forth considerable effort to understand, whereas Jacob had evidently given up on penetrating the language barrier a while ago and was now batting potatoes around on his plate. 

“Albus, I’m afraid I cannot do any more while also enjoying breakfast. I’ve tried some light coercion, but we must work together on this properly another time.”

“Yes, we should.” And with that, Dumbledore gave the floor over to Theseus to speak about the Ministry’s plan.

Theseus finally got the chance to recite the lists he’d come up with last night. Newt sighed as he rattled off names and places and the titles of certain reports that would have to be made. He became only marginally more interested as Tina asked questions about protocols and paperwork. 

“…And all that will come to pass after I’ve met with Travers and Fawley. I’ve already sent them each an owl to arrange a meeting for tomorrow. Miss Goldstein, they’re expecting you as well, considering that you’re an auror of an allied government.” He received a firm nod in response. “I would have scheduled it for today, but I’ve actually planned to travel to Dorset. I’ll be back tomorrow morning in time to fetch you.” 

“Excellent. It would appear that our business is almost finished for the time being. Miss Goldstein, since you find yourself free of Ministry engagements today, I would like to impose on your time. I would be obliged if you would come into my classroom and give a guest lecture to the students. I’m sure they would be fascinated to hear from one who has made a career using the skills she learned of Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

She stopped chewing to scrutinize him for a moment before giving him a half nod. It wasn’t as if she had any other pressing appointments, and she did always have a soft spot for children. If her heart hadn’t been so set on becoming an auror from such a young age, she thought there was a real possibility she could have become a professor at Ilvermorny. 

“I’ll send for you at eleven, then. The rest of you are perfectly welcome to explore the grounds and make yourselves comfortable. I believe there will be quidditch practice this evening before dinner should anyone care for a bit of sport.”

Theseus’s chair screeched as he abruptly rose from his seat and reached for his jacket. “Newt, I’ll give your regards to mum and dad.” He said as he clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. 

***

“The most important thing is to be focused and disciplined. Even when you’re facing down the bad guys, you can’t let ‘em get inside your mind. I’m constantly thinking about what spells I have up my wand, and I’m always trying to guess what the other guy is gonna do next so I can be ready to either block, deflect, dodge, stun, or attack. That’s why it’s so important to really memorize your spells and everything that goes with them. It has to become a reflex, because you’ve got just one second to take in a situation and make a decision.”

The second year students’ hands all shot straight back up in the air. The better part of a half hour had already passed since Dumbledore introduced the esteemed American auror Porpentina Goldstein to the group. Since then, the professor stayed leaning on his desk and calling on students while Tina led the discussion.

“Mr. Abbott.”

“What if you get hurt and can’t do the right wand movements for a spell? Do you ever get hurt?”

“That’s a good question. I do get hurt sometimes, usually not very badly. I actually got taken down and landed straight on my elbow a year or so ago in the middle of a fight. I just went lefty for the last few spells.”

“Mr. Bailey.”

“Do you actually use the spells we learn in this class or do you just use the more advanced ones?”

“I use simple spells fairly often for more routine confrontations. _Expelliarmus_ is actually the spell I use most often, probably. We always try to disarm our opponents and avoid escalation if possible.”

“Ms. Wood.”

“Was it hard to become an auror as a girl?”

Tina smiled. “Well, in a lot of ways, yes. Not because I had to work harder at being a good fighter, I’m just as naturally equipped and well-educated as all my coworkers. Because I could demonstrate all those things well during my exams and trainings, the getting hired wasn’t as hard as actually being on the force. The hardest thing is getting the men on my team to listen to me. Sometimes I think they don’t take me as seriously because I’m a woman. Nobody should let other people’s opinions or ignorance stop them from going after their dreams, though. If you work hard and apply yourself, you’ll be able to plow through all those obstacles and make your way ahead. They’re always there, but I think the work is rewarding enough that I don’t get discouraged.”

“What does—pardon—what does your family think of you being an auror?”

Tina swallowed and contemplated her answer for a moment. “Well…my parents always told me that I could do anything I wanted to do in life. My sister...” She paused again and took a deep breath. “There will always be people who disagree with what you do. As long as you’re doing the right thing, it doesn’t matter.”

The rest of the hands shot up again.

***

Three loud knocks were pounded out on his door, startling him away from his readings. He rose from the dusty old desk at once when he heard a familiar voice call his name from the other side.  
He swung the heavy door open.

“Tina,” he bowed his head to look down at his wrinkled, grass stained shirt. “Er—just finished the rounds, I was going to come back around straight away to say my goodnights.” He set about re-doing the top two buttons.

“We missed you at dinner, Newt.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh. Yes, well I—”

“And lunch.”

“Sorry, I was rather preoccupied. The creatures, you see. They’ve been, uhm, rather neglected for a day or two, I’m afraid.” He continued to evade her eyes, his right hand gripping the door handle quite tightly.

Tina looked past him to see that he already had papers splayed out over the old desk in the room. His case was resting on top of his cot, calling out to her. She hadn’t been inside in over eight months. She relied on his book to remember how fantastic the menagerie inside that plain brown suitcase really was, but she longed to be surrounded by its pure, brilliant magic again. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt such peace, and a little bit of peace was something she desperately needed right now as she faced another night alone in this strange place. She rocked forward and back from the ball of her foot to the heel, waiting for him to say something else. Clearing her throat seemed to snap him back to attention.

“Oh, uhm. Would you like to come in?”

“Sure, thanks.” She gave him a small smile as she brushed past him to enter the room.

“How was your class?” He asked as he propped the door open with a chair.

“Oh it was wonderful. The students all had so many questions! I hope I inspired them to study harder.” She laughed. “I got to talk a little about being a woman auror, so I hope that resonated with some of the students. Boys and girls.”

“I’m sure it did. It’s good they got to hear from an auror such as yourself.”

“Yeah, maybe they won’t end up a bunch of careerist hypocrites.” He visibly tensed at her joke, so she made it a point to laugh louder than he normally would have. “Dumbledore seemed pleased with how everything went, at least.”

Newt was still awkwardly standing at the door, watching her tentatively. She turned her head to look back towards his case before opening her mouth to make her request. He beat her to it though, following her gaze and immediately striding over to where it was sitting on his cot.

“Would you like to come see the creatures?” He smiled at her eager nod and clicked the latches on his case.

Her stomach flipped with excitement as she positioned herself to start down the ladder after Newt. By the time her feet touched down on solid ground, Newt had already opened the door to start making his way to the shed.

Dusk had fallen on the menagerie as it had fallen on the outside world. The air was filled with the distant calls of nocturnal birds and the snoring of the creatures settling in for the night. She wandered in leisurely, taking in the vast expanses of terrain. Everything was so calm and quiet. She gravitated towards an open field where some glowbugs were floating along lazily and peered as closely as she dared at the dim yellow light swirling around in the bubble. Every memory was flooding back to her now. In the week before he’d left New York, she visited the case several times and would contentedly listen to him lecture about each of his beasts as they made his rounds together. She leisurely weaved between the levitating orbs, gently bringing her hands just close enough so that they were illuminated by the glow. 

“Tea, Tina?”

“Hm?” She turned around to see him standing at the entrance to the field with two mugs in hand. “Oh. Sure, I guess. Why not.”

He turned back to the shed as she worked her way back through the dewy grass. She sat down on the wooden steps by his shed and waited for him to full the cups with steaming liquid.

“It’s rather late for anything too strong,” He handed her one of the mugs, “I hope you don’t mind.”

She hummed in acknowledgement. Holding the white ceramic in both hands, she let the warmth work its way into her body. Newt moved to sit on a folding chair across from her and drummed his fingers on the side of his mug, making a soft clinking noise.

“You know, one of the things I find so fascinating about tea is that around the world, the magical properties of different brews were independently identified with impressive accuracy and concordance. This one, chamomile, happens to be best known for healing and purification. I added a bit of lavender to sweeten it up a touch and to maximize the restorative quality of the chamomile. It’s my favorite for this time of night. I find it very relaxing.” He looked up to see Tina staring over the brim of her mug, still clasping it in both of her hands. He fidgeted in his seat and began to falter, “Of course, you can tell me if you’d prefer something else. I’m sure I must—well, not that I often entertain. But at some point I must have picked up something more to your taste. Would you like to have a look in the cupboard yourself?”

“When d’you think it’s gonna start?”

He blinked. “Pardon?”

“The grief. The realizing that everything that happened actually happened. It’s like I know in my head exactly what’s changed but it’s not...real yet.”

He sighed loudly and walked lightly over to where she was sitting, placing himself down with a safe distance between them.

Tina finally raised her eyes back to his face. “Have you talked to your brother at all?”

“Theseus? Well, we didn’t speak alone last night, and he scuttled off first thing this morning. He seems—well, rather withdrawn. For good reason, of course. But I don’t know if he’s really willing to discuss things at this point. With me, at least.”

“I’m real sorry for him. I can’t imagine...” she reached over to place a hand gingerly on his forearm. “I’m sorry for you too, Newt.”

He sighed more softly this time. “I suppose I haven’t really processed it either, yet. And I’m sorry for you.”

“Thanks.” She pulled her hand off his arm and replaced it on her mug, guiding the cup to her mouth to finally take a sip. Newt was embarrassed that he watched her reaction with such anticipation. He knew he shouldn’t feel such immense relief when she made no sign of distaste, and yet, there it was. “Have you eaten at all today, Newt? You skipped lunch and dinner.”

“I just—I decided to take my meals down here. It was...easier.”

“Easier than being around all us sad sacks?” She thought back to the stilted conversations of lunch and dinner. The air had been so thick with tension, everybody wanting to talk about what had happened, but nobody daring to for fear of upsetting somebody else. It couldn’t go on like this much longer. The only halfway decent conversation she’d had was discussing wizarding sports with Jacob as they watched the quidditch practice, but she still felt like she was walking on eggshells around him. It wasn’t very clear where the two of them stood.

“No, Tina of course that’s not what I meant, I—“

“Woah woah, Newt. I’m only teasing. You don’t actually have to explain yourself to me. I’m just making sure you haven’t starved yourself.” _Mercy Lewis_, her banter was going over like a lead balloon.

“I—I want to explain myself. I haven’t been the best at it, but I suppose in light of...well, recent events...we should consider communicating more.”

She chuckled and turned towards him expectantly. “Yeah, I guess we should.”

“I just,” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I want to be there for everybody. But I don’t have anything to offer. I have no plan. No ideas. Just…nothing. And with everything so fresh, I knew you all would need comfort today. And I’m not the best at offering that. I don’t really know how to do it. I’d probably say something to make it worse.”

“You’re too hard on yourself, Newt. Sometimes just being there is enough. In fact, it almost always is. You don’t have to say anything.”

And there they sat, in silence, watching as dusk faded away into a starry night. After a good while, Tina stood up and placed her mug down on the step. 

“Goodnight, Tina.”

“Night, Newt. See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take us to the Ministry of Magic and really get things moving again. Thanks for reading and see you in a week!


	4. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Theseus spend a day at the Ministry

“Miss Goldstein, I’m ready for you.”

She crossed paths with Theseus in the threshold. He gave her the slightest nod of encouragement, but there was no misinterpreting the irritated gleam in his eye. She prepared herself, but as she took her first few steps into the dimly lit office, she was thrown off by the fact that the large black desk was unnecessarily far from the entrance. The way Travers watched her make the long voyage across the room made her feel decidedly uncomfortable. Her temples had been screaming for attention since the moment she regained consciousness this morning, a sensation she was able to put aside in the hustle and bustle of their journey from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade to central London to the subterranean Ministry of Magic. Now, as she walked across this tile floor and the only other pair of eyes in the room were locked on her menacingly, her awareness of the headache had come back in full force.

It probably wasn’t just tiredness; she’d left Newt’s case before eleven and she was asleep no sooner than she had hit the bed. She was already standing and buttoning her shirt when Theseus first pounded on her door to wake her up. It was probably just the war raging inside her mind. The shock of two days ago had worn off. Her brain still flicked to another channel when her emotions came too close to the surface, but she was making a conscious effort to acknowledge everything that happened objectively. She knew that today she would likely be forced to recount the details either in person or in writing, and not facing facts wouldn’t help anyone return home safely. 

She slid into the single chair opposite Mr. Travers, whose hands were folded in front of him. Creases appeared at the corners of his eyes as he scrutinized her before proceeding with a sneer:

“Your actions featured prominently in Scamander’s report, the contents of which will be shared at MACUSA. I daresay President Picquery will be less than enthused that your presence leaves the United States necessarily embroiled in the aftermath. Scamander would have me believe nonetheless that your work was indispensable.” He leaned back and looked down at her from below the brim of his hat.

“Thank you, sir.” Was her curt response. She knew that there was no compliment among his words. He made no effort to mask his contempt; the caustic tone gave it all away. Whether he was trying to demean or intimidate her was unclear, but it definitely wouldn’t work. 

“I hope you realize that more than a disaster, the events of Paris were an embarrassment. Scamander should have acted sooner. Delaying cost you all your best chance, and the now consequences are what they are.” Tina took a steadying breath and let her face freeze over. _The consequences are what they are_. What a pompous, unfeeling man. “You did all succeed at containing Grindelwald’s curse and preventing the fire from destroying all of Paris, so we can at least consider that to be a job well-done. It’s now a matter of tidying up the mess. And this time, it will be done as it should have been done all along.”

Breathe, Tina. You can’t hex a foreign official in his own office. Even if he’s being a prat. Put on your best diplomatic airs. “I’d like to help however I can. MACUSA hasn’t sent word to me, but once I’m back in New York I’d gladly—“

“I have already decided such matters. I am certain that your president will approve.” He cut her off with a wave of his hand, and Tina felt her ears grow hot. “You will remain here for eight weeks as a temporary liaison.”

Eight weeks. Her anger mixed with a strange excitement. Eight weeks to stay here, in England, where she would have friends. In eight weeks maybe they could all start to heal. There would be time to get to know Nagini, maybe help her in some way. Time to spend outside free of skyscrapers and traffic. Time to spend with Newt…Time and resources to find Queenie. And Credence. Eight weeks before going back to MACUSA and having her hands tied. Eight weeks? That could never be enough time…

She must have ruminated for a moment too long, because Travers was glaring at her with one eyebrow cocked. She cleared her throat to collect herself and managed to ask after her assignment. 

“I first expect a full and detailed first-hand account of the incidents of Paris by tomorrow morning. From there, I have appointed an internal task force of aurors to deal with the missing persons, suspected acolytes, and known defectors. We must squash this uprising immediately, and to do so will require international cooperation. You will be our MACUSA representative, and will be joined by an additional liaison from Paris. Your goal for these eight weeks is to learn everything you can about Grindelwald’s location and the identities of his followers. You will then take all you know back to MACUSA and establish a corresponding team in New York with whom we will work directly until such a time when the threat has been eliminated.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Questions, Miss Goldstein?”

“No, sir.”

Travers called Theseus into the room, and he made the same long procession over to the desk. She tried to catch his eye, but his focus was locked onto the man behind the desk. Travers stood, and tension electrified the air as they held each other’s glares.

“Show Miss Goldstein to her office and catch her up to speed.”

Without a word, he looked down at Tina and waved his hand for her to follow him as he turned on his heel. The door slammed shut behind them and Tina saw Theseus relax his shoulders as soon as it did. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement occupied the entire second level of the ministry. Travers’s office was on the north end of the floor, fully detached from the bullpen of Auror Headquarters.

As the tremendous iron doors opened before them with two taps of Theseus’s wand, the commotion of the office swelled to fill their ears. They walked down the center aisle, which was lined with long rows of desks, where dozens of men sat poring over papers and writing furiously. Several groups were scattered at various round tables, loudly discussing the three-dimensional projections of building floorplans. Tina spun in place to take in all the excitement, occasionally having to dodge the papers and books flying through the air.

Five heavy wooden doors lined the far edge of the room, each with a large copper placard in the center. The leftmost door had the words “Theseus Scamander. Head Auror” displayed prominently in elegant script. Theseus bore to the right, however, to the very last door, whose placard was unengraved. He stopped in front of it and held the tip of his wand to the lock under the door handle. As it glowed with yellow light, he instructed Tina to tap the placard twice with her wand. Before her eyes the words “Porpentina Goldstein. Auror. MACUSA liaison.” Slowly etched themselves onto the shiny metal in the same flowing cursive that adorned Theseus’s door.

“I insisted you didn’t get one of those rowdy cubicles outside. Newt told me this morning that you had been stuffed in some dark and cramped basement office at MACUSA. This will make for a nice change. And it’s more befitting a foreign representative.”

He stepped aside and motioned for her to open the door. Behind it was a large room with three walls lined with shelves. One wall was empty, and a large quill hovered beside it, presumably ready to take notes. She walked over to the sturdy desk in the center of the room, admiring the subtle engravings on its legs. 

“I hardly know what I’ll do with all this space in just eight weeks!”

“Don’t speak too soon. You haven’t seen the monstrous stacks of paperwork and case files yet. You’ll start amassing clutter sooner than you’d like.” He put his hands in his pocket and walked absentmindedly to one of the empty bookshelves. Tina smiled for how he almost looked like Newt in that moment, choosing a random distraction to excuse his lingering. She had so many questions buzzing around in her mind it was hard to know which to start with.

“Were you the one who got me the liaison position?”

“You know, it took less coercion than I initially anticipated. Likely Travers is just happy with the opportunity to flaunt his influence in MACUSA’s face.”

“He seems like a real swell guy.”

Theseus chuckled. “That old bastard. I reckon I spend more time managing him than he does me.”

“Well, thank you. I’m glad I get to stay for a while longer.”

“I think everyone will be glad you get to stay. It seems wrong to just ship you off after…well, all that’s happened. And I do think you’ll make a valuable addition to my team after what I saw in Père-Lachaise…and after all Newt told me this morning before you joined us at breakfast.” He smirked lightly at the way Tina averted her eyes and swept her hair behind her ear at the mention of his brother. Tina, for one, found herself searching for a way to change the subject. 

“So, you went to Dorset yesterday?”

He sighed loudly. “Yes, Mum and dad were not quite expecting me. Gave them a bit of a start by climbing out the chimney for lunch.”

“I’m not so expert in the geography here, yet. Where is Dorset, exactly?”

“West of London. Hogwarts is in Scotland, much further North than we are. Mum and dad have a sizable estate, not that it’s much used these days except holidays and special occasions. We were planning t—“ he cut himself off and winced. Tina’s eyes softened and she regarded him with sympathy. “You’ll see it, in any case. They invited all of us over...maybe in a few weeks once we’re sure...”

The bewildered expression on her face only lasted a moment before she realized what he was alluding to. Her heart sank down in her chest like it were made of lead and she couldn’t find the right words to say. Nothing seemed like enough. Mercifully, Theseus abruptly turned back towards the door.

“Nevermind. Let’s get you settled.” He waved his wand and streams of paper and overstuffed file folders flew in and arranged themselves neatly on the desk. “This stack over here is just a bit of paperwork relating to your temporary reassignment. When you’re done with them, knock on my door and I’ll escort you down to the atrium to show you how to post them at International Communications. They’ll be sent directly to Auror Graves at MACUSA.” Tina nodded. 

“And the rest?” She asked, eyeing the desk-full of papers. 

“Some case files to get you started off. We’ll discuss those when the time comes. I expect that for today you’ll want to focus on your paperwork and writing up that report for Travers. There’s a template right here. I want both on my desk before dinner so I can make sure everything’s up to snuff.”

“Am I going back to Hogwarts tonight or has the Ministry arranged something else?”

“That’s a work in progress. Hogwarts for now. Anything else?” She shook her head. “Carry on then. I’m just across the way.”

Tina sat down in her padded chair and waved the case files away to arrange themselves on the bookshelves. The remaining stack of papers appeared to consist of contracts, wand permits, security authorizations, and an employee handbook. She sighed and instead started skimming the incident report template. It was effectively the same as the ones they used in MACUSA. Basic information (time, date, people involved, arrests made, spells cast) at the top followed by pages of play-by-play narrative. Neither was a particularly appealing option. The transfer paperwork could likely be done in a matter of two hours, and might make for a productive way to break up her report writing. She pushed the pile to the side and called a stack of blank parchment and an inkwell before her.

The hours dragged on slowly as she filled page after page with text, starting with her initial arrival in Paris, tracking Credence down to the circus, and her confrontation with Kama. She tried desperately to quench the fire in her belly when she described Grindelwald’s rally. How she watched her sister walk straight through the flames into that demon’s arms. She cursed herself for questioning momentarily whether it would have been less painful to have watched her burn up in smoke. At least then it would have meant her heart was still pure. But no. This way she can get her back. Force her to see reason. She can be saved. She has to be. And Credence. He’d been taken advantage of his whole life, and she almost saved him last year but for Grindelwald. At least, she knew, Grindelwald would keep him alive. He could be saved, too. Shit. The ink on the page had separated and mixed with the few rogue tears that fell off her chin. Time to start the page over.

***

Theseus was sat on top of his desk, facing the wall. One by one, dossiers appeared before him containing pictures of all known to have been present at Grindelwald’s rally and the subsequent confrontation. He skimmed each and sorted them into stacks labeled “suspected follower,” “confirmed acolyte,” “recent defector,” “law enforcement,” “deceased,” and “miscellaneous.” The latter pile only contained four files: Newt, Jacob, Nagini, and Yusuf. “Oliver Fernsby.” He grimaced as this folder joined two others under “deceased.” This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d lost good aurors on the job, but damn it this was not meant to turn into a confrontation, despite what Travers wanted. He always hated writing letters to the families. The main text was standardized, as mandated by the ministry, but he always tried to personalize it as much as possible. What to say about old Olly…

“Queenie Goldstein.” Well, there she is. He hadn’t gotten a good look at her that day. So unassuming; strawberry blonde curls and wide smile, a desk job at the wand permit office. Certainly not one he’d normally peg as a threat. He grappled for a moment with what pile to sort her into. She clearly belonged in the “recent defector” category, but he questioned how Tina would handle seeing her sister’s face lumped in with all the rest when he debriefed the entire office tomorrow. He would have to be deliberate about who got her case, and he hadn’t yet decided whether it should or shouldn’t be Tina. The same went for Credence Barebone.

“Leta Lestrange.”

Two gentle knocks at the door. He straightens up and sniffs and glances at the clock, which somehow already reads four-thirty. Two more knocks, a little more forceful. He beckons her in.

“Here’s that report. And the transfer paperwork.” She said, letting the stacks of paper slam unceremoniously onto his desk. Her skin was looking sallower than it was this morning, and her hair was looking rather ragged.

“You alright, Goldstein?”

“Officially or honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“Horrible.”

“That makes two of us.” He closed the folder he was looking at and she watched it fly over to the fifth stack of papers he had lined up along the wall.

“Should you even be back at work so soon, Theseus?”

“That would depend on who you asked. Should you?”

“Well I guess if my new boss says so.”

“I didn’t give you much choice there, did I?”

“None at all, as a matter of fact.” In reality, the first thing she wished when she woke up that morning was just one extra day of recuperation. To maybe walk the grounds at Hogwarts, try to start more conversation with Jacob and Nagini. Maybe to clear the awkward air that hung around her and Yusuf. To spend another evening in the case, maybe starting a little earlier this time. Maybe if they got home early enough today she would ask Newt if she could accompany him on evening rounds. Maybe somebody would have a headache potion so she could actually enjoy it. 

“Goldstein?”

“Oh, sorry, I got a little…nevermind. I’m fine. I understand. Throwing yourself into a routine, especially one where you get to feel powerful and in control...it’s helpful at times like these when everything else is spiraling.” 

“You’re right about that.”

“Oh, also, it’s just Tina.” He gave her a small smile and nod as he reached for the papers she dropped off in front of him and began to thumb through the pages. She shifted awkwardly as she tried to figure out a tactful way to broach the subject. Before coming to his office she had debated about whether to say anything or not. She missed her chance earlier, but going back over the raw details of her own loss made her feel tremendously sorry for him. At least she could get her loved ones back eventually. 

“You know, Theseus…” He looked up from her papers and motioned for her to sit. She didn’t move. “I—I wish I could have known her better. Leta, I mean.” He swallowed and clenched his teeth. “She was a strong woman. I admire that. She went through a lot.”

“That she did.” His response was barely a whisper.

“Did she tell you? Her story?”

“A version of it. A softer one, I suppose. One night when we had recently gotten engaged I...mentioned children. She wasn’t as receptive as I’d hoped and that’s how it just sort of…came up.”

Tina could actually hear her heart breaking in two. To be planning a life and a family, and to have it marred by such cruel circumstances. And to then have it ripped away entirely…she wondered how he wasn’t wracked with sobs just to think about it. “It’s kind of beautiful in a way. Before everything went wrong. To know this woman who’d carried that weight around for her whole life found love, got engaged. I’m sure she was so happy.”

He looked at her with watery eyes and pursed his lips. “I dare say she was. We were. She always grumbled about wedding planning, but I knew she really enjoyed it. Carefully picking the flower arrangements and deciding who would be invited and where they would sit...Leta liked that kind of thing” Tina smiled. “I, of course, just let her have her way with it. It was meant to be something of a grand affair, and she was the one with a sense of fashion in our relationship.”

“Hey, you’re not so bad.”

“Thanks to her I’m not! I was always presentable, but my tie had never been straighter before Leta came into my life.” This earned him a laugh from Tina. He smiled wistfully and continued, “I guess that’s what it’s all about, right? Leaving something in this world a little better than you found it.”

“I’d like to think that’s what we’re doing in our jobs.”

“Me too. Whether we’re successful remains to be seen, but there’s a sincere effort there.”

Tina hummed and motioned to the mountain of files behind Theseus’s desk. “What’s all this about?” 

“Nothing to worry about right now. It’ll all get cleared up at the department meeting tomorrow morning. Eleven o’clock sharp, but then I don’t really have to remind you since you’ll be flooing in with me.”

“You’re coming back to Hogwarts tonight, too? I assumed you lived in London…”

That pained expression flickered across his face again and Tina cursed herself. Of course he’s not going home yet. Before she could rectify her faux pas, he reached behind him to grab another file and opened the door with a flick of his wand. “Give me another hour and we’ll off. Go study the ministry floorplan and orient yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a long-ish chapter! The Tina-Theseus dynamic is one that I'm really excited to explore. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I've been stockpiling chapters so that I can start posting weekly. To make up for the delay, I'm posting the next chapter on Wednesday. You can follow my updates on Tumblr @neighborhood-newtina-reblogger
> 
> I love reading all your comments, so leave some down below!


	5. Poking the bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a heart-to-heart with Jacob. He doesn't do as well with Nagini.

The young graphorns had grown up considerably in the months since he was last in New York, and he was pleased to record that Delilah was maturing at a completely normal pace. He backed away from the examination table and beckoned the creature, now nearly his size, to hop down. She was still a little groggy from the calming draught he’d administered, but she could slowly maneuver her way down and out the propped door of the tent. 

A glance at his pocket watch told him that it was still well-before his afternoon meeting with Flamel and Nagini, and many many hours before Tina would return from the ministry. Hopefully everything was going alright. She seemed distracted at breakfast, and she looked a little pale. Hopefully she’s not taken ill, he thought as he stowed a set of calipers in his leather-bound exam kit. He stepped outside the tent and vanished it, proceeding back towards the shed. Hopefully Travers isn’t being a total prat to her. Before Tina arrived that morning, Theseus had told him that he planned to convince Travers to take her on temporarily…that would be wonderful. Whether it was a few days or a week or more, it was wonderful just to know she was around. And not angry with him. Hopefully. It was wonderful to have her beside him in the case last night. Yes, a little more time would be most welcome. This new and tentative thing lingering in the air between them needed more time to solidify before it could withstand another indeterminate separation.

Hopefully Theseus was alright, too. He worried about his brother, ever the serious auror. He tried to resent Theseus for his job and his success and the company he kept, but he knew his brother wasn’t a bad man. He was kind and believed in doing right by the law…maybe a little bit like Tina. Theseus told him that morning about the plans to hold Leta’s funeral at Scamander manor, and he honestly didn’t expect for the idea to rip his heart out of his chest the way it did. Once again the war hero’s brave face had given way and he clutched Newt with just as much desperation as he did immediately after the battle. And just like then, Newt forsook his own discomfort to hold his brother with as much firmness as he could muster. _I’m here, Thes_, he had whispered. But how could his own grief ever compare to that of his brother? True, he lost his oldest friend and his first love, but they had been estranged for years and only recently been reconnected. And upon their reunion, she was already practically engaged to his brother and happier than he’d ever seen her. And he was somewhat preoccupied trying to reach a particular American witch in New York.

How amazing that Tina had come to fill that longing place in his heart. Where he once was haunted by Leta’s beautiful face, he now saw glittering, fiery eyes. Short black hair framing her fair skin. Dimples that made rare but oh-so-delightful appearances when her lovely lips would spread into a genuine smile. A forceful demeanor and a kind, yet damaged, heart. Well, that the two women may have had in common. Poor Leta…

Her last words were _I love you_. She lived such a tragic life, he now realized, weighed down since childhood by guilt and lies and a sordid family history. And yet, her last words were a profession of love. Her last act, self-sacrifice. He spent quite a few years as a young man resenting her before letting his pain fade into a dull ache that he only noticed when he really searched for it. But she, like Theseus, wasn’t all bad. In fact, she was quite a lot more good than bad. How confusing the world becomes when you allow yourself to see it in shades of grey. How much time you realize you’ve wasted struggling to force it to be black and white.

His feet had carried him to the shed, where he was now sitting and wrestling off one of his boots. 

“Newt, buddy, look! I think this little fella’s taken a shining to me!”

He was startled out of his reverie and turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway, arms stiffened to balance the grey speckled cat perched on his left shoulder. The kneazle swatted at Jacob’s ear for how his head tilted when he spoke, and Newt chuckled. “Pickett’s an easier sort of passenger, I suppose.”

He picked up his shoes and walked with Jacob out to the stoop leading to the first habitats. Jacob continued to hobble awkwardly, waddling like a penguin in an attempt to not disturb his new friend. He looked around contentedly and breathed of the crisp autumn air that smelled of grass and flowers and things he hadn’t seen enough of in a very long time.

“You know, pal, last time I sat here we were watching those two ladies sing that Ilvermorny song, remember?”

Newt gave a vague nod of recognition. Those were simpler times…well, not really, but it felt like it now. And she had looked so innocently happy in that moment, with her hands folded over her white blouse, just below her locket…what was in the locket? He’d ask her one day…unless it was too personal a question…better not to ask, then.

Jacob sighed. “Whenever Queenie talked about their school, it all seemed so surreal, like it couldn’t possibly be true. I kinda wished I could go and see it, but course laws being what they are and Tina being who she is…But Hogwarts, too! I mean, wowzah! I’ll bet Queenie woulda loved this place. The Great Hall, and the big courtyards. That clocktower.”

Newt conjured up the most convincing smile he could muster. “Yes, well…we’ll have to bring her here to see it one day.” 

“Hey, uh, Newt. I don’t think I apologized yet for the way we barged into your apartment. I really didn’t know what was goin’ on.”

“It wasn’t not your fault, Jacob. Besides, I rather think I’ve never had a more welcome intrusion. And it was probably for the best that I was able to reverse the effects of the love potion.”

“I still can’t believe—” his sudden standing startled the kneazle off his shoulder, and it bounded away in a flash. “How could she do that to me, Newt? She shoulda known that I loved her already. If she just woulda waited a little longer until we could do things right we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Well, I don’t think that—”

“I called her crazy! I knew that was the one thing that really sets her off. And I said it to her anyway. Cause she was acting crazy, y’know? She ran off and joined that maniac! And here I am, this no-Mag who _still_ has no idea what’s going on. I couldn’t protect her, I couldn’t stop her. And I don’t know how to help you all fix anything, either. I have no idea what a blood pact is or how to break it or how to wage a magical war. I’m just sittin’ here and I can’t do nothin’.”

Newt fidgeted for a moment. This was exactly what he meant when he told Tina he didn’t know how to respond. “Well, I’m—I’m glad you’re here, Jacob. As a friend. And we’ll—it’s only right we try our best to get her back.” 

There was a beat of silence as Jacob ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down next to Newt. “You know, you better start making progress with Tina while you still can.”

Newt’s eyes went wide and he instinctively ducked his head away in case his cheeks started to get hot.

“Look, all’s I’m saying is that we ran around all of Paris looking for your girl, we found her, got mixed up in a total fiasco, and now we’re all displaced and everything is a disaster. Now, I don’t know about all this magic stuff, but I know that all of this is really bad news and that it’s gonna get worse. The least you two could do is just get your acts together a little bit so we can pretend that one success came out of all this.”

“I suppose…I mean we did talk. A little.”

“And?”

“I took your advice. About what to say. And it sort of worked but then I—I panicked a little and said the wrong things.”

He facepalms. “What’d you do, Newt?”

“Nothing, I—well, she didn’t seem too…_put off_ by it. I don’t know. And then she came to visit my case last night, which was lovely. We sat out here for a while.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Not much of anything, really. I asked about the class she taught. I made tea. We mostly just sort of…sat here. Quietly.” He tried to resist the small smile that was beginning to tug on his lips.

“Okay, that’s a start. Did you at least put your arm around her or something?” Jacob dragged his hand down his face when all Newt gave him was an uncomprehending look. “Newt! What would a creature do when it wants to woo a mate?”

“There is an absurdly broad range of answers to that question, Jacob.”

“For cryin—what’s the rhino thing?”

“An erumpent?”

“Yeah, what’s an erumpent do?”

“Well, you saw the mating dance…”

“Exactly! You gotta do a mating dance, Newt.” Newt furrowed his brow and considered his feet awkwardly. “Not a real dance, you dummy. Although taking a dame out dancing is a classy date idea, keep that in mind. I just mean you gotta do _something_, and make it on purpose so she knows that’s what you’re trying to do.” He still looked bewildered. “Oh for pete’s sake—”

***

“How many generations have suffered this blood malediction, my dear?” Flamel’s feeble voice floated over from the workbench, where he was stood leafing through an old tome with shaky hands.

Nagini shrugged, and replied in an equally feeble voice, “I don’t know.”

“How did you find yourself in Paris?” Newt asked. He was seated across from her with a notebook laid out on the table and his quill hovering over it.

“Skender took me there. We traveled around. 

“How did you get involved with him?”

Blurry images flickered in front of her eyes. The rickety wooden front door of her old home, and her father in the threshold. Someone was crying. “My family gave me to him.” She blinked away the mist from her eyes. ”He said…he knew how to fix me. That he helped other people like me before. They didn’t know any better…I didn’t know.”

“Can you describe the transformations? What you experience, how it begins when compulsory or how you triggered it for the act, any changes in cognition while in your serpentine form?”

Nagini pulled on a strand of hair that hung down from the slipshod bun she’d put it in that morning. “I suppose I get a sort of excited feeling. My heart starts racing and my legs feel weak. Then it just sort of bursts out. It starts with my head, I think. Credence says my eyes go black first. I have to bend down, and it travels to my feet.” His quill scratched feverishly on the notepad. 

Flamel turned and began to shuffle over to where the pair was seated at the table. “Go on, my girl. Don’t mind me. I’m on my way.”

“At first I couldn’t do it on command. But Skender…well, he forced me to figure it out.” She let a rueful laugh pass through her lips and Newt looked up with grave concern. “I can make it happen by stretching out as far as I can and just thinking hard about it. I have to let go of some sort of resistance in my mind and as soon as I do, it just takes over me. Once it starts it’s complete in just a few seconds, I think.”

“And the cognitive differences? Are you self-aware? How do you transform back?”

“I don’t know, I guess things sound and look different. Sort of like being underwater or in a glass bowl. It’s very disorienting, and it makes things seem more frightening than they really are. I can still understand when people talk to me. I don’t always remember everything they say, though.”

“And the reverse transformation? Is it obligatory or selective?”

“It can be both? When I wake up in the morning, It will happen little by little. When I elect to transform, I can also usually elect to turn back.” She picked at her fingernails and fought back a frown. “It’s harder to force my way out when I fall into it naturally, though. That’s become more evident over the years.”

Flamel gingerly seated himself at her side and tilted his head to catch her eye. “How are you feeling, dear girl? Care for a scone? Tea?”

She gave a gentle smile and shook her head before being called back to attention by Newt’s voice.

“You say it’s become more difficult over the course of your life? When exactly did this start?”

Credence had asked her this once. On her life, she couldn’t remember the first transformation. As a young child it was always scary because she hadn’t yet worked out the patterns in timing. Each time had felt like the first, and she prayed that it would be the last. “It started when I was a little girl. I was taken from my parents by the age of ten, so it must have already been happening at that point. I don’t know exactly when it started. It’s not _very_ much harder to change back now. It helps that I’ve practiced the reverse transformation a lot, but it is harder to force it the longer I’m…like that. Skender would only keep me in that form for a few minutes at most.”

Flamel looked at Newt and raised a finger. “If I may suggest a way to proceed?” Newt nodded. “Miss Nagini, would you be willing to part with some of your blood for my assessment?”

She stiffened her back and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her head snapped back to Newt as he aggressively whispered, “Nicolas, I don’t think we have all the necessary information yet. Such a serious malady merits further study before we directly interfere.”

“Study of the blood is further study, Newt.”

“With all due respect, sir, I think we should carry on observing for a while.” He turned to see Nagini fixated on the table, shoulders hunched inwards as they had been for much of their first day at Hogwarts. “Nagini, would you allow me to observe one of your transformations and do a very simple, non-invasive exam to test your intelligence and reflexes? It doesn't have to be—”

Nagini pushed her chair away from the table with a screech and shook her head. 

“No, I don’t mean—no matter. Forget the exam. Would you allow me to ask some more questions?”

“I—I think I would rather leave. For now. Maybe later, I’m just very tired all of a sudden.” She crossed her arms over her chest and hustled out of the room. Newt gave Flamel a pointed glare, which was received with a questioning look and a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will bring some changes (and some Newtina...I pinky promise)
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! See you this weekend.


End file.
